Grande Fratello
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: For years he'd done everything he could to isolate himself from others. He'd built walls around his heart, lit a lethal fire in his eyes, and perfected the chilling stone mask that made his enemies cringe. He was cold and strong, and he had been that way for centuries. That was, until, a small youngster weaseled his way into his life, and disrupted his indifferent seclusion forever
1. Chapter 1

****EgyptAdydos: This story is Co- Written with Shakaka.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The sleeping city was silent as the moon rose high in the sky, basking her silvery-white glow across the still landscape with a soft, maternal radiance. The inhabitants were quiet within their homes; many were deep in slumber, until a piercing scream broke through the calmness and startled a selective few from their beds. As soon as it rang, it was muffled by a heavy stillness that settled down within the thick stone walls of the city's ancient castle.

A young boy, verging on the age of twelve with dark brown hair, was spread limply across a crude straw-stuffed mattress. The abnormal stillness of his body gave an illusion of premature death, yet the rapid beating of his heart and the laboured hum of his breathing, indicated that he was very much alive. He had the beautiful features of an innocent child, fashioning an appearance of utter angelic beauty with lips that were full and pleasant, skin that was pale and flawless, and a body that was slim and toned. His face was twisted into an agonised expression of pain, but after a few seconds, it smoothed out to something peaceful.

As the boy sensed the odd quietness about him, his eyes slowly opened. The crimson redness of his irises contrasted disturbingly with his youthful beauty, and the thick lashes of his eyes lined his face in a haunting way.

The newly awoken lad let out a small gasp of surprise after three days of excruciating pain, and feeling his heart stutter to a stop, he was surprised by how everything was so clear. He could make out the different textures within the ceiling and the tiny dust particles floating above him. He could hear animals outside, birds calling to each other miles into the distance. He could sense _everything_, and it was astonishing.

He sat up quickly, remembering his twin sister and the burning she must have suffered too, but as soon as he moved, he saw a man who had the ethereal features of a god with black hair to his shoulders, immensely pale skin, and red eyes. His clothes were of the majestic style only nobles or royalty ever wore, and he had two others with him. They too were dressed with fancy clothing, but their style was much less superior than the first man. They had light-grey cloaks, and all three wore a golden "V"-shaped crest around their necks. The one on the right was lean and muscular with short, light brown hair. He was tall, but not as lofty as the one on the stately man's other side, who had short dark hair, a dauntingly muscular build, and the grave, watchful eyes of a hawk.

The boy was meaning to ask them if they knew the whereabouts of his sister—as he could sense she was still alive—but a feral snarl escaped his throat in a defensive sound far from the politeness of his vocabulary. He leapt from the bed with unexpectedly graceful movements and landed on the other side of the room, growling lowly as he slipped quickly into a protective crouch. He watched as the first man of the highest rank placed a firm, restraining hand on the intimidating man at his side, although his eyes never left the boy.

"Easy, Felix," he murmured, and the new youngster startled at the delicate ringing of his voice. It was gorgeous, and yet still very masculine. "He is new, only just reborn." His eyes flitted up to the large man's. "He is merely a newborn."


	2. Chapter 2

**EgyptAdydos: **I own nothing the characters are own by Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot.

This story is Co-written with Shakaka. So I have her to thank for editing and adding. Thank you Shakaka.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Alec watched his sister as she paced, her blonde side-head braids swishing around at the back of her shoulders as she moved. They reached down far to the middle of her back, their surfaces fine and soft. She moved with a beautiful, newfound grace that she had yet to come accustom to since she woke. Her movements were fluid and light, her bare toes feather-soft against the cold stone floor. But, like Alec, she felt no sensation of human goose bumps, no chill in her bones or burning heat in her chest. Her bodily temperature was freezing to those of human feeling, but to Alec, she was warm.

He knew all this because he, too, was suffering the same fate. They could sense each other's discomfort, the overwhelmed feelings of what they just woke to. Their minds and bodies were connected in an invisible communicating thread that those not of a twin connection could never hope to understand, and their sibling bond had strengthened due to the events they now struggled through. Alec had truly believed the stranger that bit him was offering him a better life, but he had yet to decide, as did Jane.

It been three hours since they woke up in this new life. Three hours since everything had been explained to them. Three hours since Alec was reunited with Jane...A newborn vampire was what he was now, both him and his sister. An uncontrollable, deadly creature of the shadows. A royal by the name of Master Aro had turned them himself and had offered them a place in the Guard. Alec and Jane had agreed, and immediately after, were told everything about the Volturi and the rules of the vampire world. After the talking, they were taken to a room where they fed on the humans that Aro had supplied them. They had not been able to control themselves; some blood-crazed beast had forced them to launch at the humans and sink their teeth into their necks, draining them dry. Alec had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. It had been like drinking the sweet, unadulterated nectar of a new fruit, and it was only after they had come out of the trance did they fully understand the nature of their actions.

They were monsters now. The perfect nightmares of an innocent child's dreams.

They were evil...and Jane, she loved it.

Aro had explained to them that he had been watching them since they were young. He had explained vampires sometimes possessed gifts as humans that were supernaturally enhanced as they were changed. It was because of this impression that Aro had shadowed them. They had potential gifts, lethal ones they'd been told, but they had yet to discover them. Aro said patience and time would be their test. When they learned to control their bloodlust and temper, they could control their gift. He had also said they would be learning to fight, as it was extensional for every member of the Guard to learn self-defence.

"Jane, sister, please, stop your pacing. You are damaging the floor." Alec murmured, teasing her. The irritated look she cast him went unnoticed as he marvelled at his own voice. It was as delicate and high as a young soprano boy in a choir. It tinkled like church bells, and the naive lilt of a child coloured his words.

Jane was going to say something, but the door to the room opened and Aro stepped in. The two tall men that had been there when Alec woke up to this new life also accompanied him. The majestic, the lean, and the mountainous; that was all he could call them.

_Demetri and Felix…I believe were their names. _Alec observed, watching them. His sister came to his side for both protectiveness and assurance, and Alec gripped her hand in his.

"My dears," Aro began, smiling brightly, his crimson eyes sparkling. His voice was high and content. "Alec and Jane, I have brought these men to train you." He gestured to the men beside him. "Jane, my dear, you shall be taught by Demetri." Alec could sense Jane's satisfaction at Aro's gentle endearment. She had always loved favouritism. "And Alec, my dear, you will train with Felix." Jane's jealously flared as Aro also charmed Alec, but the twins nodded quietly at his commanding tone.

Alec looked at his sister, who in turn looked at him. They shared a silent glance before Alec directed his eyes at the tall, bulky vampire next to Aro, the mountain otherwise known as Felix. His expression looked mean, and his build was scary. _Maybe he needs a friend. _Alec thought, as he watched Felix from afar, but it took all his will power not to flinch when the large man's red eyes met his own.

_Come on Alec, keep it together...You're in the same team, if you can call it that. _He looked at Demetri quietly, who seemed to have a friendlier frontage while smiling at them.

_Well at least one of them is friendly here... _He devised as he turned his gaze back to Felix, who glared at him fiercely, producing a flinch from Alec. He watched as Felix turned his gaze to Jane and snarled, baring his teeth with a hiss. It was a warning and a threat.

Alec felt scared at first, terrified even, but his fear soon boiled into anger as he glared back at Felix. Some instinctually defensive act brought forth black vapour from his small hands, which appeared abruptly and moved quietly. It ghosted its way around him and his sister, and Jane stared at him in shock as the room turned foggy, inevitably bringing everyone under its spell, with the exception of Jane, who he was still holding hands with.

Alec growled, never having felt such rich emotion before in his life, yet his sister's gasp of surprise made him turn to look at her, only to notice that she wasn't looking at him, but at Master Aro, Demetri and Felix. They were so still and their eyes were so unfocused that it made Alec alarmed, and he glanced to his sister in distress.

"What did I _do?_"


	3. Chapter 3

**EgyptAdydos: **I own nothing the characters are own by Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot.

This story is Co-written with Shakaka. So I have her to thank for editing and adding. Thank you Shakaka.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jane stared as Alec's hands shook, sending tremors through the thick black fog clouding Aro, Demetri and Felix. He stood, shaking out his arms and releasing his hold on Jane's hand, trying to back away from the mist clouding out of his palms—but it followed him. He whimpered.

"Sister, what do I _do_?" He whined nervously, desperate to get rid of this substance flowing from his hands.

"Try...try bringing it back to you." Jane's calm voice spoke from the bed, and Alec could just make out her pretty face through the blackness filling the room. He closed his eyes quickly, muttering silly nonsense under his breath to try and calm himself down. At Jane's gasp, his eyes flew open, and nausea hit him hard.

The room was shifting: swirling and shrinking as he stood in one place, and he swayed slightly. When his eyes found Jane's across the room, her still, balanced figure made him frown. Movement overhead drew his eyes up, and he gawked as the black fog smothering the ceiling slowly fell down. Following its progression, the still figures of the three men near the door slowly appeared from the mist. He blinked, and then realized.

The room wasn't moving; it was the fog. He looked down to his hands, watching as it drew back toward him and all but vanished beneath the skin of his palms. His swaying stopped, and the mental nausea vanished.

_I did it. I made it come back to me...Now how did the fog come out in the first place? _Alec thought quietly to himself, frowning.

And with these thoughts came delighted and aggravated cries. Alec snapped his head up as a vicious snarl tore through the air, and glimpsed as Jane shrank back from Felix, who was currently being restrained by Demetri. Hissing fiercely, Alec launched himself across the room and crouched before his sister in a protective stance. He eyed Felix intensely. The older vampire would outmatch him easily, but he'd fight anyway.

_I won't let anyone touch my sister, nor will I let them hurt her. _He declared silently as he growled back at Felix, the sound low and threatening.

"Felix! That's enough!" Demetri rebuked, yanking Felix back so the bulky vampire was forced out of his aggressive crouch to regain balance. He stumbled slightly, and Demetri quickly slid in front of him, walling him off from Jane and Alec. "My apologies," Demetri began, grimacing as Felix snarled at his back. "Felix is a little aggressive at times. But don't worry, once he warms up to you he's quite friendly." he grinned. "Even funny."

Jane scowled disapprovingly at Felix over Alec's shoulder. "He needs to learn to control his temper." She remarked snidely.

Alec was about to spit something nasty, but before he could open his mouth Aro spoke up, causing all four to look over at him.

"My dears, please," he began, stretching out his arms in peacemaking. "Calm down."

At Aro's words Felix obediently fell silent and Demetri relaxed, stepping out of the way and leaning against the wall. With wary glances toward Felix, Jane and Alec looked to Aro, who smiled brightly.

"It seems," he began, eyes animated. He laced his fingers together and stuck them under his chin excitedly. "That we have discovered your power, little Alec!" His next smile was wide: all glinting white teeth and hunger for power. He was practically bouncing on the spot.

"I..." Alec looked down to his hands again, suddenly very weary.

_I don't like it though...It's scary. _He admitted without a word, biting back a whimper that threatened to escape.

Jane, as though sensing her twin's discomfort, placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that she was there.

"Sense deprivation." Aro beamed, oblivious to Alec's discomfort, and all eyes in the room looked at him quizzically. "You, my dear Alec, have the ability to cut off all five—or possibly six—senses from multiple targets!" The glee in the ancient's voice was tremendous.

Alec felt Jane's jealousy as he drew all the attention, and he turned toward her, taking her hand. He smiled reassuringly, but she continued to scowl.

"Such a _power!_" Aro remarked, and then his greedy eyes landed on Jane. "And your sister...What an extraordinary gift _she_ will possess!"

At that, Jane's pride swelled, and she smiled up at Aro. "Thank you, Master."

And at the respectful name, Aro's eyes brightened.

Alec smiled back before turning his gaze to Felix, wondering if what Demetri said was true, and whether he wanted to find out or not. Then he then looked down at his hands…How did he _do _that? What caused it to come out? And, more importantly, would he be able to control it, or would it control him?

"Well, my dears, please follow your teacher and try your best!" Aro's cheery voice broke the tense silence as he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane alone.

Jane scowled at Felix, sending him a warning with her eyes that said if he even _touched_ her brother, he would pay dearly. Alec looked at her with a timid smile, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently, affectionately.

"It's going to be alright, sister," he reassured her as he turned his gaze to Demetri. "Please, take care of her."

Demetri nodded quietly and gestured for Jane to follow him, which she did, albeit reluctantly. Throwing a glance back at her brother, she told him everything was going to be alright, and that she would see him later.

Alec noticed this and once she was out the door he looked down to his hands, still terrified at what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

**EgyptAdydos: **I own nothing the characters are own by Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot.

This story is Co-written with Shakaka. So I have her to thank for editing and adding. Thank you Shakaka.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Alec looked up at Felix, spotting his ruthless glare, and he couldn't help but flinch from the mountainous vampire's harsh gaze. Somehow, he knew Felix was going to make him pay for using his gift on him, it was clear in the dark expression of his eyes and his rigid posture. Obviously, he didn't like people taking advantage of him. But it wasn't Alec's fault he didn't know he could do that. When he was human it had been different, it had been a light mist that encircled him and only brought people within a one-meter radius down in a sleepy state...But it had never covered the whole _room_. And it was never quite as powerful as it was just then.

Blinking, Alec dropped his gaze from Felix, slight fear coiling in his gut. "Follow me." Felix growled quietly, his deep, stony voice breaking the tense silence between them. Then he walked out of the room without looking back to see if Alec was following or not.

_Might as well get this over with_… The small male twin thought as he followed Felix, walking behind him, keeping a distance between them. Felix made him uneasy. He seemed almost…unpredictable. Guarded—too guarded to seem trustworthy. His eyes told no story besides that of cold indifference, and he was daunting in his composure. Threatening, almost.

Alec stared in awe at all the beautiful paintings of landscapes decorating the walls of the long dark hallway they were passing down. Peeking briefly into rooms with wide-open doors, he was amazed at the elegant furniture and the raw magnificence of this place. He turned his head to look at Felix's back, and then tried to feel Jane through their bond. Sensing her presence eased his worry slightly, and he smiled when she eagerly reached out to embrace him with an emotional hug that nobody but twins could understand. He hugged her back quickly, and then withdrew when Felix's silent gliding—which was odd compared to his hulking size—paused by a large mahogany door.

* * *

Alec's POV

* * *

I glanced at it, and then up at him, but he didn't meet my eyes as he swung open the entry and stepped inside without a word. Apprehensively, I followed, gazing around.

The room was large. Little light hit the cool stone floor, but weak streams filtered through the windows high above us. Still figures weaved themselves through the shadows, and I realized they were wooden rafters lacing themselves across the ceiling. They were like a network of tightropes. Felix noticed my stare upwards, but his cold expression didn't change. Neither did his voice.

"Shadows are handy when you need to conceal yourself, and being above your opponent can give you an advantage, _if_ you use it wisely." I dropped my gaze to look at him, but he turned away, stalking to a faraway corner of the room. "A practical fact; you would be wise to remember it."

I nodded nervously, waiting for him to make his move. I knew he wanted me to pay, but I wasn't sure _when_. I watched his movements for a little while before looking around the room, trying to figure out where I could run and hide, or make a quick escape. I glanced at him and studied him, obstinately trying to find the funny person Demetri said he could be...But I couldn't find anything.

"I pity you." I thought—or, at least I think I thought it. But it wasn't until he spun around to look at me with such raw _fury_, did I realize that I had said it aloud.

I blanched and took a step back, but since I wasn't used to how fast I could be, I suddenly hit the wall with a _bang._ I had to admit, I was now officially scared for my life._Why can't you just keep your mouth _shut_ Alec? _I thought to myself, just as he got closer. His movements were slow and graceful, as if he were _taunting_ me with my nearing death, because the expression in his eyes said it all: _I'll kill you_.

I glanced around, trying to find a way out, really wishing he would move quickly instead of drawing it out. It made him more intimidating this way, and I was left wondering why I did pity him. Had he suffered so much that it made him so guarded, so cold? I could tell by the way he shielded himself that he must have suffered a lot, but that was no reason to close yourself off from other people. Maybe he had suffered alone...I, at least, had Jane to help me through the torment I endured.

I looked at Felix with unmasked sympathy, which only worked to make him more angry.

I was _officially_ going to die…


	5. Chapter 5

**EgyptAdydos: **I own nothing the characters are own by Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot.

This story is Co-written with Shakaka. So I have her to thank for editing and adding. Thank you Shakaka.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As the large vampire continued to advance toward Alec, the male twin balked and uttered a nervous laugh, shrinking back against the wall at the fierce gaze he was receiving. "I-I didn't mean to offend you, Felix." And at his words, Felix's eyes flashed spitefully, fingers forming stiff claws at his sides. His stance was menacing, and his voice, when he spoke, was nothing but a snarl.

"Do _not_ pity me."

Nodding eagerly, quick to agree in the hope that it would spare his life, Alec pressed his back hard against the stone wall as the vampire drew closer. Like before, his steps were deliberate and agonisingly slow, but Alec couldn't complain. He hadn't yet made up his decision on how he would fight back, or _if _he would fight back, but with the taunting glint in Felix's eyes, he couldn't hold in his tension any longer.

Like any insane person, he gave into a sudden strange urge that blurted a mass of words he immediately regretted: "Do you _enjoy_ taunting me with my death, Felix? What have I _done_ to you to make you hate me so fiercely? What has _happened_ to you to make you hate me so fiercely? And I _do_ pity you, for your inability to trust someone you just met and know nothing about!" His voice was quick and hasty, but it also held a hard little undercurrent indicating he meant what he said.

At his defiant tone, Felix stilled his advance and stared. There was a silent storm brewing his eyes, the twin picked up, and he wasn't too sure if that was a good thing. Felix's face was slowly darkening; his expression was changing, and his appearance was hardening, and by the end result, Alec was frozen against the wall. Frozen in terror.

"You do _not_ pity me, and you _do not_, under _any circumstances_, _question me_."

If Alec thought Felix's tone was harsh before, he was dead wrong. This new beast, he realised, was worse. His voice was a low, rumbling growl. All traits of beauty were gone from his persona, and what was left in its place was nothing but a seething mass of anger.

Vampires weren't known to have visible fangs in this world, but with the angle of the light shining down on Felix's bared teeth, Alec _swore_ he could see that the ends were pointed.

Gulping, Alec glanced about frantically, trying to find an escape but instead rendering himself frozen with fear. He started trembling, shaking, blinking a few times, feeling the urge to cry but refusing to do so. And slowly, as he stood there locked in place, the hysteric breakdown began wearing on him, pressing against his shoulders, collecting away at the last frazzled ends of his nerves.

His quiet voice quavered as he spoke, "I...I do not see how killing m-me will make you feel any…any better…O-on the contrary, I-I think it makes you weak...w-weak to kill me..." The words were slow and frightened, as if hesitant to murmur anything from his lips, knowing it was only digging him a deeper hole, a_much deeper, _irrationally thought-through hole.

He froze, eyes widening, when he heard the sudden enraged snarl release itself from the back of Felix's throat. Blinking, and acting on impulse, he decided to turn toward the door and run. Relief surged through him when he made it out, and then the euphoric feeling plummeted to his toes when he could, _literally_, feel Felix right behind him, possibly breathing down the back of his neck.

Turning, Alec ran. He ran as fast as he could down the hallway, his newborn strength pushing some much-needed distance between himself and the rage-driven Felix, who was insistent on _not_ falling behind. Entering the only room with a door flung wide open, he then thought to himself, reasoning on how rash he was really being.

_Stupid...stupid! You're just making it easier for him to catch you__!_

But once he saw who was inside, he sighed in relief."Jane!" he cried, an urgent, distressed tone flooding his words. He turned and ran toward his sister, embracing her tightly. He'd missed her, but when he remembered Felix he quickly broke away and spun around to shield her.

_He can do what he wishes to me, but I won't let him hurt Jane. Not my sister. Not my twin_. He declared silently, just as Felix rushed through the door. Spotting Alec, the animus expression in his eyes burning fiercely, he made to step toward him, but was, unexpectedly, blocked by someone else; another vampire with a tall, lean frame and short brown hair.

There was only one man Alec knew to fit that description, and at his voice, he knew immediately.

"Felix, calm down."

It was none other than Demetri.


	6. Chapter 6

**EgyptAdydos: **I own nothing the characters are own by Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot.

This story is Co-written with Shakaka. So I have her to thank for editing and adding. Thank you Shakaka.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

As Demetri repeated his demand one more time, with the inane hope that no fight would break out, Felix let out a feral snarl and tried to step around him. Being blocked from Alec and Jane meant he couldn't send a nasty glare their way—well, not as easily. But when his eyes rose up over the smaller brown-haired vampire's head, the twins couldn't help but cringe back.

"Get out of the _way_, Demetri!" He snarled, taking a step forward and forcing the other to retreat.

Sighing and casting him a look that defied his demand, Demetri more or less held his ground. And with reason, he spoke: "Felix, I do not have the time nor the patience for your temper issues at the moment. You cannot hurt them; Aro does not allow conflict between the ranks." His voice was carefully diplomatic as he prayed that Felix would listen to him.

But of course, that's too much to ask from the hothead.

"_Move__!_" Felix hissed, baring his teeth in a grimace that had Alec backing away hastily, and dragging Jane with him.

"No." Demetri challenged, tilting his chin slightly and glaring up at the invader.

"_What_ _did_ you say?" He snarled, and Alec felt a jolt of fear for Demetri.

"I said _no_, Felix. I will not move, and I will not be told what to do by you. You break into this room while I am teaching a fellow Guard, and you expect me to stand down. You should know that, by now, I do not take my training lightly, and you shouldn't either. How dare you come in here and demand me to step down!" He tiffed back, determinedly trying to keep his own rising temper in check. Picking a fight with Felix would not be wise, not when he knew the other vampire would easily throw him and advance on his target—which, apparently, he hadn't stopped casting glares at.

Alec watched the scene warily, making sure that Jane would not be anywhere in harm's way. He had to admit, a deep feeling of respect was making itself known in him, purely aimed toward Demetri. The vampire was loyal, reasonable, and strong, and he could stand his ground against Felix. But if things turned bad, Alec would try his best not to let Felix hurt Jane.

Not that the vampire seemed concerned with the female twin anyhow...

Jane peeked over Alec's shoulder insolently, then, sneering in Felix's direction. "I _told_ you he's not _worth_ paying attention to, brother. His temper is repulsive." Her voice held distaste, and Alec cringed.

Upon hearing Jane's words, Felix's glare broke from Demetri's face and made its way over to her. A snarl escaped him when he spotted Alec, and Jane blinked in surprised. Looking at her brother and noticing his frame was trembling, she took note of his fear, and as the sensation registered in her own body, a sudden sharp, dark mood spread through her. _Who is he, to threaten my brother?_ _How __dare__ he try to hurt him!_

Call it instinct or self-preservation for her closest sibling companion, a low rumbling growl made its way out of her chest as the bitter emotions washed over her. They clung to her insides and boiled in her blood—well, the only blood left in her system. And in turn, Alec jumped and looked at his sister in surprise. Did she just _growl?_

"_Jane?_" Alec whispered, turning and placing a hand on her arm. She let out a hiss at his actions, a protective sort of impulse kicking in. She startled at his touch, compellingly pulling back from him. Her head snapped around as a menacing note left Felix's lips, and she released a furious shriek of her own, fingers forming claws at her sides.

"How _dare_ you threaten my brother and then have the bravery to follow him here?" She screeched, shaking slightly. "_How dare you!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**EgyptAdydos: **I own nothing the characters are own by Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot.

This story is Co-written with Shakaka. So I have her to thank for editing and adding. Thank you Shakaka.

* * *

**chapter six**

The first thing Alec thought as Jane's eyes turned black and her rage tugged at their invisible link, somewhat tainting his feelings, was that she sure did have a temper. He knew she was protective – maybe even possessive of those she cared about – and extremely jealous, but he didn't think such a terrifying sound could make its way from her lips.

It was a snarl – a wicked snarl that raised illusory goose bumps down his arms – and to say he was unnerved was putting it lightly. She was _brutal_.

And although he knew her anger was in no way directed at him, he still found himself backing up, mixed emotions – his own fear and her own anger – tightening his gut.

But Jane didn't seem to notice, as her gaze was directed across the other side of the room at the hulking mass of a vampire just before the doorframe.

Previously, he'd been tossing between glaring at Alec and gaping at Jane, but when another low growl left her chest, all focus was on her. Not at all liking the fact that his sister was in the line of fire, Alec made to step between them again, but caught sight of the slightest shake of Demetri's head and paused.

He didn't know why he paused. His sister was his only close companion left, but he saw reasoning in the older vampire's gaze, and if Demetri could hold back a furious Felix, he obviously knew what he was doing.

Tilting his chin the slightest bit, Demetri then signalled for Alec to retreat to the wall. Hesitating, and taking a cautious glance at Jane, Alec complied, somewhat reluctantly. Fisting his hands in the stone, despite the damage it caused to the wall, he held himself in place and prohibited the uneasy whimpers he felt rising to the surface as he watched Jane face down Felix.

Demetri then took it upon himself to stand between the unfriendly pair, casting a stern look at both of them before speaking in a calm, soothing voice. "Stand down, you two, something as silly as Alec's mistake is nothing to fight over." Then he perilously turned his back on Jane to regard Felix, shoulders stiff. "And I do not know _what_ has gotten into you, Felix, but this behaviour is outrageous. What could Alec have possibly done to deserve this reaction?"

Alec flinched, cringing back against the wall as Felix lifted his gaze and snarled his way. "He_exists_, and that is crime enough."

In response to his words, Jane let out a defiant roar, and Alec sensed the magnitude of her anger. Breaking away from the wall he approached her, reaching out to prevent whatever physical attack she was bound to make, but as he stepped up beside her, he realised how still she was. Unnaturally still for such rage – she wasn't even shaking. And as he lifted his gaze and caught the dark, vicious emotion in her eyes, he winced. The scowl was _painful_.

Across the room, a surprised shout voiced itself and Alec turned to see Felix falling heavily to the floor. His body was convulsing, an expression of torture spread across his face as he gritted his teeth. Demetri stepped back in shock at the sudden turn of events, and then spun on his heel to face the twins. But as his eyes met Jane's, he too let out an unexpected cry of agony and crumpled into a writhing mass of pain.

An uneasy sound voiced itself from Alec as he watched the two older vampires become incapacitated on the floor. Looking to his sister, he could see that fierce expression still turned toward them, but something else was there also. Her lips – that had previously been set in a straight line – were now twisted up in a ruthless smirk that sent a cold shiver down his spine. Her expression…it was pure _evil_.

Alec staggered back in fear as he saw the cruel intention in her eyes, but she didn't notice him, much less cared. She was focussed solely on the two men squirming grotesquely before her, and when Alec followed her gaze, Demetri had managed to lift his face and cast Alec one of the most gut-wrenching expressions he'd ever seen, before his eyes slammed shut once more. And through the pain, Alec saw the request, the _fact_. With a sudden, drastic simplicity, he knew this pain was of Jane's doing.

Turning once more to his sister, Alec wasn't sure what to do. He felt helpless, terrified at her power, but his heart spoke for him. In a broken whisper, he said her name – "_Jane_" – and her form stiffened. Her gaze snapped to him, so fast he didn't have time to flinch or prepare himself for the pain – but what was more surprising was that there was none. Quietly taking in her expression, he could see the darkness of her emotions fading, retreating back into her soul, and as she realised what she had done, fear was in its place.

A soft sob broke the silence between them and translucent tears welled in her eyes. It wasn't so much salty water anymore as venom that created those tears, but the meaning – the impact – was still the same.

Staggering forward, Alec wrapped his arms around his sister and comforted her as best he could. The heated passion he'd felt building inside himself from the link between them broke down to regret, and he mumbled incoherent, useless babble against her shoulder. She was silent, shaking like a leaf in his arms, and the sorrow gripped him – hard.

For everything they'd been through, their gifts were the cause of their distress. In their human life, it had been the excuse the villagers relied on torture them, and in this new life, their gifts gave them purpose. But using it today as freely as she did, and with much less control than before, they could both see why the villagers wanted them to burn at the stake.

And with that realisation, Alec could also sense how horrified she was – because as gifted as they were, they were cursed for it.


End file.
